


Oh, and What a Good Morning It Is

by iloveSteggy



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Love, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, WOOO, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveSteggy/pseuds/iloveSteggy
Summary: Peggy sleeps in her underwear and lives in an apartment with Steve....should I explain more?





	

"What?" Peggy asked with an amused smirk. 

"You look beautiful in the morning." Steve said with his sleepy voice. Peggy thought his sleepy voice was sexy. She smiled at what he said and how he said it. Steve just stared into her brown eyes, getting lost in them, while she looked into his ocean eyes, preparing to drown. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well." She pleasantly sighed. Peggy had dreams of Steve. She dreamt of his naked body and then being naked together in a bed that wouldn't stop squeaking with every thrust. She's had sex dreams of him often and enjoyed every bit of it, almost as much as the actual thing. She propped herself on her elbow and put her hand on his cheek while caressing it and looking into his eyes still. "What about you?"

"You make sleeping so much better." He said with a soft smile and Peggy rolled her eyes but grinned as well. She slapped his chest, "Sap." Peggy began to get off the bed but he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back to him. Being he's the much stronger one, she had no choice but to let it happen. "You're not goin' anywhere." He hungrily said in her ear. His breath tickled her lobe and she giggled as he plotted kisses up and down her neck. 

"Steve, come on. We've yet to make coffee and actually wake up." Peggy didn't want to get up _or_ make coffee. She wants Steve to stay exactly where he is and keep doing exactly what he's doing. His hand roamed up and down her waist until it eventually met with her hip. "Just don't leave a mark on my neck."

"I can't promise that, sweetheart." He mumbled. 

"You never were one to follow orders." She sighed and wiggled around his arms so she could face him. Peggy cupped his jaw and clashed their lips together. Steve was a little more powerful than usual, but she enjoyed it very much so. Steve let out a hungry groan and flipped them so he was on top. Peggy rubbed her leg up his until she could bring it out and spread her legs for him. "You make this too easy." He smirked against her lips. 

"I hope you know I don't spread my legs for just anyone." She broke off the kiss and looked up into his eyes again. " _Captain_." Her eyes flickered down to his lips and back to his eyes. 

She enjoyed calling him captain because it makes him tick. When everyone else says it, it's casual, but when Peggy says it, he goes nuts. She says it in a way that will drive him crazy. Quietly, seductive, and looking up to him with her innocent brown eyes. She's noticed it a few times when he looks down at her blood red lips. She knows he wants to grab her face and kiss her when she says it. Peggy says it because it keeps the work day more interesting. 

He attacked her lips again and pushed his tongue into her eager open lips, gently polishing the tops of her teeth and rubbing against her tongue. Peggy let out a soft moan and he pulled back again. "I've been waiting for a kiss like that." She smiled. 

"Sorry I'm late then." He teased and went back to sucking on her bottom lip as their kiss grew hotter and hungrier. Steve held her hips down into the mattress and rubbed circles on her hip bones. She ran her fingers through his hair as he adjusted himself between her thighs. He moved down to her neck, her weak spot, and she began to bite her lip to prevent moans from escaping. He nipped and sucked at her skin covering her pulse. He felt it pounding against his lips until his lips went numb. " _Steve..._ " She whined. 

" _You're_ begging?" He chuckled against her skin which only sent vibrations down her body. 

"Because _you're_ teasing."

"Can you blame me for wanting to have fun with you?" He smirked. 

"I suppose not but do hurry." She breathed while his lips traveled down to her collarbone and chest. Peggy began to breathe faster as his lips met the top of her breasts. He reached around her back and unclasped her black lace bra. After throwing it to the ground he attacked her breasts, locking his lips around one nipple while caressing the other. He let his tongue swirl around the nub and gently bit down. She gasped and moaned then bit down on her lip. " _Steve_...please..." He brought himself back up to her face and looked into her eyes. He caressed her cheek with his thumb before playing with her lip with his finger. She took it in her mouth and sucked hard. Steve took two fingers and she still sucked. 

"That's right, baby..." He said while they stared into each other's eyes as she sucked his fingers. "That taste good, baby?"

"Mmm..." She hummed and took his fingers out with an audible pop. He pecked her lips before moving down to her chest then her stomach. She kept her fingers in his hair as he roamed down to kiss the waist band of her panties. He kissed her through her panties to feel the wetness and hear against his lips. She moaned and pressed against herself against his mouth. He blew hot air to make her wetter. She took a deep breath as she tried to settle her heart beat. Steve hooked two fingers on the inside and pulled her underwear down. He adjusted himself between her legs and nipped at the inside of her thighs and gently sucking them. He breathed hot hair onto her then placed a gentle kiss on her before pulling away. "Steve!"

"Let me have some fun." He placed more gentle kisses between her legs. She groaned and rolled her eyes but soon fell victim to his tongue. He licked up her wetness and sucked on her folds before teasing her opening with the tip of his tongue. She shivered with pleasure. He circled his tongue and finally put a little bit of it in while sucking hard on her folds. She cried out and dug her nails into his scalp. He enjoyed it though. Soon enough, Peggy felt the familiar pit in her stomach while he was at work. "Steve..." She moaned one last time before exploding. He smirked and licked her up before moving back to her neck. He nipped at her skin as she caught her breath. 

"You taste sweet." He mumbled into her ear as she cracked a smile. Her breathing eventually slowed and she leaned against Steve's shoulder. In fact, her breathing slowed down by a lot. "Oh, come on, don't fall asleep on me now." She hummed a laugh. 

"Then give me a reason to stay awake." She said with a smirk. _Is she challenging me?_ He asked himself. Steve quickly turned to her and clashed his lips against hers. She moaned at impact and pulled him closer to her by his jaw. He laid on top over her while his lips conquered her, she wouldn't have it. Peggy flipped them over and sat up with a smirk. "Can't take me over _that_ easy."

Steve smirked at her and sat up to meet her lips again. He sat against the head board while Peggy tilted his head back and locked her lips on his. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled. She gasped and decided to grind against him. Two can play at this game. Peggy straddled him perfectly between her thighs while he adjusted his hands on her ass. She found out he was especially fond of her ass so every now and then, she'd tease him about it. Peggy took the waistband of his boxers and snapped it back. He shook and laughed but got the hint and immediately pulled them down. She leaned over to the drawer, intentionally rubbing against him, to pull out a condom. 

Steve held out his hand to take it but she took it between her teeth and ripped it. She then rubbed him a few times before slipping it on. "Seems we used the whole box. This is the last one, better make it count, _Captain_."

"We used the whole box?" He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. 

"We go through these things like bullets." She said as she kissed him again. Peggy thought she could have a little fun teasing him this time. She hovered over him and gently rubbed against his tip. He moaned and tilted his head back. "Oh, come on, Peg."

"What?" She said innocently. "I'm just having some fun." Peggy smiled and Steve shook his head while rolling his eyes. Peggy rubbed him between her folds, preparing herself for his size. She took in the tip slowly and circled around. She loved watching him break apart right in front of her. He shut his eyes and took deep breaths as she fully sat down. They both moaned and Peggy pulled him closer to her so she could muffle her moans into his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck as one hand went into his hair and the other clawed his back. They began moving, slowly at first, but they soon picked up the pace. She began to whisper into his ear. How much she thought about him during the war, how she loves coming apart because of him, her sex dreams that she has of him. It made him go faster and she knows how they both like it. 

Within a few minutes, Peggy was on the edge of screaming while Steve's breathing patterns were becoming irregular. They both came at the same time. Steve thrusted one last time, knowing she'd want to ride out her high. After catching his breath, he flipped them over to lay her on her back and pulled out to lay next to her. She turned and rested on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat while he was taking deep breaths. Steve disposed of the condom and came back to lay with her. He kissed the top of her head and snuggled. "I love you, Peggy." She smiled and closed her eyes. 

"I love you too Steve." She rolled over and began to walk out the door to the kitchen and living room. 

"Where are you going?" He asked as he sat up. She turned around in the door way while sliding her fingertips down the frame.

"Well, one of us have to go out and get more condoms. I wouldn't get too comfortable, Captain." He smiled and collapsed back on the pillows. 

Throughout the war it's been complete chaos, now, he was finally at peace with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Something for the week cause why not? :) Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Also, I'll be posting a first person perspective story. Well actually two stories. One will be in Steve's point of view, like it will have 'I' and 'me' then there will be one for Peggy too. I'm working on finishing it but I'll post three chapters this weekend then one for Prisoner and maybe one for Compromised.


End file.
